Productivity applications, such as word processing applications and spreadsheet applications, may execute on a local computing device. Networked productivity applications may process and store documents at a central location, may reduce resource utilization at the local computing device, and may allow access from multiple devices and device types. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide template and content aware document and template editing.